


Dzień pierwszy - Trzymanie się za ręce

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tymczasem coraz podejrzliwiej patrzyła na kolejne pomysły Sherlocka, który z racji tego, że John był nieco zajęty przez Mary, skupiał całą swą uwagę na niej, spędzając z nią coraz więcej czasu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień pierwszy - Trzymanie się za ręce

Molly nigdy nie miała złudzeń, co do powodów pojawiania się w kostnicy Sherlocka. A to chciał obejrzeć jakieś zwłoki, a to wyciągał od panny Hooper jakieś części ciała. Mimo że to wiedziała, zawsze ulegała jego proszącym oczom, komplementom, mającym odwrócić jej uwagę czy zaproszeniom na coś, co wydawało się randką, a w rzeczywistości było po prostu kolejnym eksperymentem czy zastępstwem za Johna.

Tymczasem coraz podejrzliwiej patrzyła na kolejne pomysły Sherlocka, który z racji tego, że John był nieco zajęty przez Mary, skupiał całą swą uwagę na niej, spędzając z nią coraz więcej czasu. Prawie wyprowadził się z Baker Street, przesiadując całymi dniami w kostnicy, opuszczając ją jedynie, gdy trafiła się jakaś sprawa i trzeba było koniecznie zobaczyć miejsce zbrodni i ofiarę, wracał zresztą stamtąd dosyć szybko jak na niego. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, przyzwyczaiła się do jego obecności, niby to złośliwych komentarzy na temat jej wyglądu i tych celowo zgryźliwych, gdy oceniał zwłoki lub jej kolegów.

Siedzieli razem przy blacie. Ona pisała raport, powtarzając pod nosem niektóre słowa, on badał coś pod mikroskopem od czasu do czasu, poprawiając w czymś Molly, dodając coś od siebie lub wykreślając zbędne słowa. Jednak tym, co było piękniejszej od samej obecności Sherlocka, był dotyk jego dłoni. Gdy po raz pierwszy wziął ją za rękę, odskoczyła zaskoczona, a wysłuchawszy jego wyjaśnienia, nieco chaotycznego – „to tylko odruch, zbyt człowieczy, wiem, ale co robić?", uśmiechnęła się jedynie pod nosem. Ten uśmiech, tak jak rumieńce na twarzy, pojawiał się od czasu do czasu, gdy Holmes „nieświadomie" delikatnie ściskał lub gładził palcami jej dłoń.


End file.
